Avatar: Bolin and Eska's Chapter
by Kyough
Summary: Picking up from Season 2, tensions rise as Bolin discovers his repulsion for Ginger and her gold-digging advances; Asami's relationship with her ex-boyfriend Mako and her close friend Korra deteriorates and; Eska and Desna try to cope with ruling their tribe while dealing with an upheaval from their tribe. This is the story of how Bolin and Eska get married and start a family.
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

* * *

Author's Note: I have also uploaded this story on my Wattpad account.

* * *

The sun's light shone upon the icy environment of the North Pole casting upon it a blinding glare to people who were unused to the place.

It was lucky that all the residents of the North Pole were natives so their eyes have adjusted to these circumstances.

Despite the sun's light, the temperature was biting cold as it had been for as long as humans could remember. Still, the people of the North have adapted well.

Within the palace of the Northern Water Tribe a pair of twins sat upon the throne. They shared similar facial features down to their monotonous look.

"Brother, why does it seem so boring after our return?" Eska, the female, asked in her usual monotonous tone.

Her brother Desna, whom people could only differentiate from her from his lack of makeup, replied in his equally monotonous voice, "Indeed, sister. I share your sentiment. Perhaps it is because of our frequent contact with that earth bender Bolin."

Upon hearing her brother mention the name, Eska blanked out for a few seconds, an action that Desna did not miss.

"You still have feelings for him, don't you?"

"It would be a lie to say that I do not. Bolin would forever hold a place within the organ that pumps my blood. He will always, to me, be my feeble turtle-duck," Eska said, her monotonous tone showing signs of fluctuation.

Desna showed a rare smile. He said, "If you feel for him, why did you not accept his offer? As your brother, I would be happy to see you achieve your happiness with your loved one, as stupid as he may seem to be."

"Alas, Desna, I cannot leave my homeland for a selfish reason such as finding my own happiness," Eska sighed sadly.

"Then do you think that you would continue your relationship with him if he stayed here in the North Pole with you?"

"Of course!" Eska shouted, the idea exciting her. Then she calmed herself down and resumed her usual aloof demeanor. "Sadly it does not seem that we are meant to be."

"Why? Do you think that he will not be willing to sacrifice and live here to be with you?" Desna found the idea of Bolin not willing to sacrifice for his sister preposterous.

"No. I am sure he would. Unfortunately I know how he feels about spending icy bliss with me. Although he would sacrifice for me, in the end it would be like slowly killing him. And although I may be harsh to him, I cannot bear to see my feeble turtle duck die slowly from the inside."

Desna thought about it for a moment and he too came to the same conclusion if he was faced with a situation where he had a lover who was not a native of the North Pole.

"Enough of this chatter. You are making me sad," Eska said, her heart feeling like it was being stabbed by a knife, although her voice and her face remained monotonous. "We need to talk about our people."

"Oh, yes. The pathetic ignobles seem to be protesting about something."

"It seems that they are not satisfied with our rule."

"I heard that they feel ashamed at losing the civil war. They think that because we almost had victory at hand, we should rally again and complete the lost cause."

Eska scoffed. "Foolish low-lives. They do not understand that with the loss of our father, the Northern Water Tribe has lost half of its fighting capacity."

Desna sighed. "That they do not. Which is why they are protesting. Soon it will escalate into civil unrest and these peaceful protests will turn into violent rallies."

"Let us resolve this," Eska said, thinking that perhaps by concentrating her efforts in quelling a potential rebellion in the North would make her forget about Bolin easier. "Oh, Bolin..." she thought.

* * *

The acrid smell of burning wafted through the air as the distinct sound of a picture being taken resounded out through everyone's ears.

The warm feeling of flesh in his hands told Bolin that he was holding his co-star Ginger's waist during another press conference. Externally there was a huge smile plastered on his face, but internally he groaned.

"Bolin and Ginger, with Varrick missing, many companies have taken over the mover industry. Do both of you have any plans on contracting yourselves to any of the multitude of mover companies popping out?"

"Bolin, are you and Ginger really dating? If so, when do you plan to get married?"

"Ginger, we heard that you are keen to take on another role."

"Bolin!"

"Ginger!"

"Bolin, we heard that you were once engaged to a Northern Water Tribe princess. Is this true?"

One of the iron clad guards, seeing that the situation was getting out of control, stepped up and shooed the crowd away. He said, "Alright, that's it for the interviews today, folks."

He ushered Bolin and Ginger away into the building and Bolin could only be too happy to comply.

As soon as they entered, they were led into a quiet room where they were left alone together.

Ginger sat down upon the bed and said, "Bolin, darling, is what that reporter said just now true?"

Bolin thought that Ginger had annoyed him so much that she could not possibly annoy him more, but hearing her high-pitched voice proved him wrong. Her voice, to him, sounded like chalk squeaking on blackboard. He knit his brows. "Ginger, first of all, I told you that we're not a couple. And secondly, my relationship with Eska is none of your business."

Ginger made a dismissing gesture with a flick of her wrist, started lighting a cigarette and said, "Nonsense. I remember clearly when you were asked me to be your girlfriend. And it is my business. So Eska's her name, huh?"

"Rrrrargh! That was a joke when I asked you out before! Okay? I'm sorry, but I simply don't like you," Bolin cried while tearing at his hair in the process. He blamed his big mouth but the damage has been done and it was too late for regrets now.

Ginger seemed to be losing her patience too for her high-pitched voice dropped by a couple of octaves as she said in a threatening voice, "A joke? There were many press witnesses when you confessed. And you also stole a kiss from me. I could sue you for sexual harassment so I'd like to see you try breaking up with me."

"What do you want?!"

Ginger shrugged. "Simple. I want you to sign a contract to work with me for ten movers. You will split your income with me eighty-twenty. Eighty to my favour. After that, we can go our separate ways, capiche?"

"That's extortion!" Bolin protested.

"Hey, do you want me to let you go or not?"

Bolin sighed. He had no choice. He didn't want to ruin his reputation. "Five movers."

"Eight."

"No. Five - and that's final."

Ginger thought a bit. It took a while and Bolin was getting impatient. Finally she said, "I don't know, Bolin. With five, I want an 85-15 cut my way."

"DEAL!"

Ginger giggled menacingly as she walked over and traced circles around Bolin's chest. "Smart choice... Nuktuk." She leaned over and pecked him on the cheek, her voice going back to its usual high-pitch. She hoisted him up to a standing position and hooked her arms around his.

"What are you doing?" Bolin asked.

"Well, while we're in this agreement, we should at least try to act like a couple."

"What? No. NO! I'm fine walking alone," Bolin complained.

"Oh, come on. Do it for the press. They love a good gossip," Ginger argued. "And besides, it's only for five more movers. You're good at acting, aren't you? At least try to act the part of a good boyfriend."

Bolin didn't know whether he wanted to slap Ginger or himself.

* * *

Somewhere along the coast, Asami Sato stared at the sea, her mind chaotic with turmoil. She heaved a big sigh and closed her eyes before taking a deep breath, inhaling in the salty smell of the sea.

She was the President of Future Industries now so she was tired from being too busy running around trying to direct everything. She had just gotten through the crisis of her company almost becoming bankrupt so she thought she would have more time to sort out her feelings but it seems like not everything was destined to go smoothly.

Now she had to deal with shareholders trying to take over her father's company.

She got frustrated just even thinking about it. She was angry that they all seemed to disappear when the company went downhill, but now that her company is back and doing better than ever, they seemed to be coming back in droves and all demanding to have a piece of the pie.

"I guess this is for the best," she consoled herself. "Maybe all this will keep me busy enough to not think about Mako and Korra's actions."

She was deeply saddened by Mako's betrayal by cheating on her once with Korra, but she let that pass and had forgiven him. She had even forgiven Korra for making advances on her boyfriend back then.

However, when Mako broke up with Korra, her and Mako started to rekindle their feelings for each other and started going out again, but their relationship once again came to an abrupt end when Mako again cheated on her with Korra.

She didn't know what to think. Once was already not fine, but she could forgive that. But twice? She should have known that if they could have done it once, they could do it twice or even three times!

She wondered if it was Korra's fault for seducing Mako or if it was Mako's fault for being weak-willed. She couldn't decide so she tried to push away the thoughts from her mind.

The seagulls cried and the sound of waves crashing against the rocks created an ambient atmosphere for her to relax.

Suddenly a familiar voice called out from behind her.

"Having trouble, dear?"

"Pema!" Asami recognised the voice as soon as she heard it. She turned around and sure enough, facing her was Tenzin's wife wearing the trademark yellow-orange and red robes of an Air Nomad acolyte. "What brings you here?" Asami asked.

"I had to go to the market and buy more vegetables. With the addition of Korra, Bumi and Kya, along with the frequent visitors, our homegrown produce seem to be insufficient."

Asami's eyes looked down on the ground. She was ashamed. She said, "Sorry, Pema. We didn't mean to be imposing."

"What?" Pema laughed. "No, no! I didn't mean it that way. In fact, we're glad to have you guys around. It's just that we need to grow more vegetables for everybody - which is fine - but it will take a few more months before they fully mature. So, here I am, doing the groceries."

Asami smiled. Pema had a way with words. She asked, "Do you want some help?"

Pema returned the smile. "Why, certainly. If you don't mind."

"Of course I don't."

Asami helped Pema with her grocery bags and walked with her to the pier.

"Where's Oogie?"

"Tenzin took him to commute to the council. Whenever he does, I have to take the ferry to Air Temple Island."

"You don't mind?"

"Of course, I don't mind, dear. If I rode on Oogie's back every time I needed to go out, I would barely walk and get exercise," Pema laughed.

"That does make sense," Asami smiled.

They didn't have to wait long for the boat to arrive. The other acolytes that were with Pema quickly loaded the goods to the ship and then helped them both with their groceries as well. So, during the boat ride, Pema and Asami had a worry-free chat.

Pema asked, "You seemed so down back there, Asami. Is there anything wrong?"

"It's nothing, Pema. At least nothing you should be worrying about. Just some love issues."

Pema clapped her hands together and she seemed to become invigorated all of a sudden. She said enthusiastically, "Ooh, I like these sort of things! It seems only like yesterday when I was your age and dealing with relationship issues myself! Don't hold yourself back, dear. Maybe I can give you some advice."

Asami thought about it for a moment and decided maybe she did need some advice from someone older. Someone who had more experience. So she related her tale to Pema during the rest of the boat ride.

At the end of it all, Pema seemed to be in deep thought. She said, "Hmm... that is a difficult situation. I knew Korra was hot-headed, but I didn't know that she would steal someone else's boyfriend... twice."

"Pema, I don't think it's just Korra though. Mako has a part to play in this as well, which is why I'm so confused."

Pema reassured her by saying, "It takes two hands to clap, you're right. But I would say that the root of this problem is Korra."

The boat had finally hit the dock of Air Temple Island so their conversation was cut short, but Pema reassured Asami that she would think about it over and give her her advice the next time they meet each other.

"Thank you, Pema. I'm sorry to get you involved in this."

"Not at all, dear. I hope I'll see you soon," she bowed slightly out of courtesy, one which Asami returned then she went to tend to her children.

* * *

 **End of Chapter One**

 _To be continued..._


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

* * *

It was sunset by the time Asami had managed to complete the trip to Air Temple Island and back.

The sun cast its orange glow upon Republic City as its residents started to come alive in preparation for the night.

As she was walking along the streets that were littered with used plastic bags and other garbage, Asami's nose was filled with the pungeant smell of ammonia. It was clear to her that she was along the poorer suburbs of Republic City but she didn't mind. She took the longer route because she didn't want to go back home so fast for she knew that all that was waiting for her was more work and harassment from the shareholders of Future Industries.

"Psst. Hey, Asami!" a hoarse whisper came from the side.

Asami turned to look at a large dumpster. Hiding in it was her good friend Bolin who seemed to be on the edge.

"Bolin? What are you doing there?" she asked, surprised.

"Oh you know, just hanging around," Bolin laughed. "What about you? What are you around this area?"

"The same as you, 'just hanging around'," she teased.

Bolin's face bunched up into a funny frown as he knit his eyebrows at the joke. "Great. Could you do me a favour and look around that corner? It's a blind spot so I can't see from here, but when you do, could you please check if there's a ginger haired, sexy woman within the vicinity?"

Asami raised an eyebrow.

"Just... do me this favour, okay? I would forever be grateful if you did. In fact, I'll give you an autograph and... wait, you probably don't want my autograph, but how about I do a mover advertisement for your company next time?" Bolin offered with the best smile he could muster.

Asami didn't say anything and quickly looked over at the corner and did a quick scan of the surroundings. When she was done, she said, "Nope. Doesn't seem like there's a ginger haired, sexy woman over there."

Bolin heaved a big sigh of relief. Shortly after, he hauled himself out of the dumpster and dusted himself off as best as he could. "Thanks, Asami, I owe you one."

"You don't owe me anything. I'd do that for a friend, anytime," Asami smiled. "But do tell me what you were doing in that dumpster."

Thinking that he could trust Asami not to make fun of him like his brother, Bolin told her about how Ginger was trying to stick to him like a leech and trying to milk his money by going 'shopping' with him, meaning she sees something she likes, she gets it and Bolin pays for it.

"She's a gold-digger!" he complained. "She's like a leech sucking me dry! At least Eska never asked me to buy her anything."

"Well, she did boss you around and make you bow to her and stuff," Asami pointed out.

"Good point, but at least with Eska I can feel the affection between us. Ginger doesn't have any affection. She likes my fame and the potential fortune I could bring her."

Asami's lips formed a slight frown. She said, "Somehow, I doubt there was any affection between you and Eska, but I'll take it at that."

"Ohoho, Asami, I can't let that go. Me and Eska had mutual feelings for each other. Remember how she cried and ruined her makeup because I stood her up during our wedding?"

"Yeah... somehow. Alright, I'm wrong. It seems like Eska really did love you, even though she looked bored and spoke in a monotone the whole time, but I don't see you 'loving' Eska. From what I can remember, the whole time you seemed to be complaining about wanting to break up with her."

"She just has a funny way of showing her love... like... wanting to throw me to dolphin-piranhas... but that's not the point," Bolin argued. He fished out an item from his pocket and showed it to Asami. "When I first saw her at that festival in the South Pole, there was that spark. That love at first sight. And see this?" he showed the item from his pocket to Asami. "At that time, I didn't realise that she just has a funny way of expressing her feelings so I wanted out. I didn't know that she was just like that. I've kept our engagement necklace as a memento even after when I stood her up. I guess I just wasn't ready at that time. Now that I've realised my feelings for her, it's too late."

Asami patted Bolin's back and said gently, "It's alright, Bolin. Maybe you can still salvage your relationship. How about try writing her a letter?"

Bolin smiled, the warm feeling of Asami's hand on his back comforting him. He said, "Thanks, Asami. You're a real friend. I guess that's a good advice. I'll take it. I'll write her a letter tonight and post it first thing in the morning."

"No problem. That's what friends are for," Asami smiled.

Helping Bolin with his love issues seemed to be helping Asami forget about her current worries. When she realised this, she had a flash of inspiration and said to Bolin, "Bolin, I will do whatever I can to help you win Eska back."

"Whoa. Where did that come from? That's amazing, Asami!" he jumped on her and gave her a big hug, smearing her with the garbage lining his clothes. "Words can't describe how thankful I am to have a friend like you."

"I'm glad that you're my friend too, Bolin," Asami said, her mood finally lightening up. Then she thought, "Too bad Mako and Korra don't seem to be as good a friend as you are." This thought, however, remained unspoken.

* * *

Night time had fallen but the interior of the main temple in Air Temple Island was brightly lit as Tenzin, his family, Korra and the rest of the air acolytes gathered around the main hall to dine.

Throughout the whole meal, Bumi was cracking jokes and making Jinora, Ikki and Meelo laugh while Pema excused herself to breastfeed baby Rohan.

The glare Tenzin gave his elder brother could kill if he had the ability to ignite people with a stare. Sadly for him Bumi only took this as encouragement as him and Kya further teased Tenzin.

In short, it was a happy time for everyone including the air acolytes who took this time to relax and take a break from a day of hard work.

After a while, Pema came back from her breastfeeding and said, "Korra, dear, do you mind if we stepped out for a minute?"

Korra looked across to Tenzin who shrugged to show that he didn't know what was going on.

Seeing this, Korra stood up and accompanied Pema to the back hall where they could converse in private without the danger of being overheard.

"Korra, dear, I hear things between you and Mako doesn't seem to be going well. Would you mind if I listened and gave you some advice?" Pema asked kindly.

"Oh... um..." Korra was at a loss for words. She knew that her relationship issues weren't a secret but she didn't expect Pema to directly offer her advice about it. "No, I think I can handle this on my own."

Pema smiled and didn't press her. She said, "Well, if you need anything you can always ask me." Then she left to rejoin her family for the rest of dinner.

Korra thought it was odd that Pema would take the initiative to give her love advice. Perhaps Asami had something to do about it? Or was she perhaps overthinking the matter?

* * *

A small, tanned girl with long hair held on to a large polar bear-dog about twice her size. She giggled as the polar bear-dog licked her face and couldn't help but scratch the dog's ears affectionately.

Her smile was wide, showing off her teeth - some of which were missing, leaving empty spaces in between those pearly whites.

"Good boy!" she cooed.

The door opened bringing with it a chill from the perpetual winter outside.

A young boy looking very much alike the girl walked in carrying some toys. He said, "Hey Eska, wanna play?"

The girl smiled and said enthusiastically nodded her head in agreement. "Sure!"

The both of them giggled and laughed as they played with the well crafted, very detailed Water Tribe figurines.

"And this is daddy! He's going to be the uniter of the two water tribes," the boy, Desna, declared proudly.

"Yes, and I'm going to be the princess!"

The polar bear-dog barked as rhe door opened once more to reveal a tall man with a medium sized build and graceful, refined facial features. This man was Unalaq, Chief of the Northen Water Tribe.

"Daddy!" the two kids shouted in unison.

The man revealed a smile and chuckled. "Haha, how's my precious two children?"

"We're fine. We've been playing," Desna said.

"Hm?" Unalaq's face turned dark. He pushed Desna away and give him a slap on the face. "What did I tell you about playing with toys?"

"I'm sorry, dad. It's just so boring here with nothing to do."

Unalaq raised his hand once more to strike Desna. "Foolish boy! This is why you're not able to communicate with the spirits! You cloud your mind with irrelevant nonesense such as 'fun,'" he growled.

Eska tugged on her father's sleeves, tears streaming down her cheeks. Weeping, she said, "Daddy, it's not his fault. It's mine. I wanted to play with the dolls."

Unalaq glared at Eska. He scolded, "Play, play, play. That's all you kids ever think of. You, Desna. You can't even communicate with the spirits. And you, Eska, you can't even waterbend like your brother. What a disgrace. My own children only have the same qualifications as that of the lowly Southerners."

He remained silent for a moment before finally saying, "You both have proven to me that I haven't been strict enough with your discipline. As of tomorrow you will both start strict disciplining. You will learn proper manners and etiquette and you will refine your boorish manner of speech. And then you will both be whipped until you can master communicating with the spirits and waterbending respectively." Then he added, "Oh, and all your toys will be confiscated. Along with that infernal polar bear-dog. They only serve to distract you."

And then he left. When he did the world turned black and Eska woke up with a start.

She gasped and inhaled big lungfuls of air, her back was drenched with sweat.

The lights clicked on and Desna walked into the room from the bathroom.

"Having nightmares?" his voice monotonous very much unlike the boy Desna in Eska's dream.

"It is nothing. Go back to sleeping in the bathtub."

"Very well. But before I leave I wish to inform you that a letter from Republic City arrived on express delivery this afternoon while you were in your slumber. I shall leave this here for you to read," he said then he bid her goodnight.

"Letter?" Eska asked herself aloud. Who would write her a letter?

Her curiousity piqued, she dragged her now sweaty body out of the bed and walked with her usual slouch towards the table where her brother Desna left the letter.

There was no sender's address on the letter. When she realised this, she exercised great caution for she had heard before on the news that criminals have been assassinating their targets through poisoned mail and with the growing unrest in the North Pole she could never be too careful.

When she was sure that the letter was safe, she began reading it. When she read the first line, she felt a warm surge immediately flooding her heart. It read:

"My dearest koala-otter,

Okay, maybe after breaking up I don't have the right to call you that anymore, but I just want you to know that I miss you already in the one week that we haven't seen each other.

Asami is helping me write this letter because I can't write. Growing up in the streets, I've never been taught how to. Mako learned how though during his police training. I can't believe he didn't teach me.

So, uh, hi. How are you? I hope you're doing well. I just want you to know that I still love you. I'm doing some movers right now and I hope I can earn enough to visit you soon.

With love,

Your feeble turtle-duck.

P.S. Asami finds my letter too cheesy but I don't care."

A gentle smile crossed Eska's face and the warmth spread throughout her body all the way down to the tips of her fingers. She quickly grabbed a pen and eagerly wrote back:

"To my feeble turtle-duck,

I thought we had agreed that we were just caught up in the moment before we parted. Well, no matter, I have come to accept the fact that you cannot live without me so I will go back on my word of going our separate ways and re-establish our relationship.

I am doing well. The foolish Northerners are giving me and my brother much headaches for their stupidity seems to know no bounds as they try to stir us up into creating another civil war with the South.

I very much would like to do so in an effort to annex my cousin's land. I would like to see her lose her loved ones like how she stole you from me during our wedding. Alas, it is not possible for our lack of military might as well as various other powers keeping us in check.

I hope you are well too.

With... love,

Your koala-otter queen."

When she was satisfied, she called upon a servant and had the letter sent by express post.

A few days later Bolin received a letter while he was having a chat with Asami.

He grabbed the letter and read its origin and shouted excitedly, "It's from Eska! Asami it's from Eska! She replied to my letter!"

Asami laughed and said, "I heard that the first time, Bolin."

Bolin gave Asami a big hug and grinned from ear to ear as he praised her. "Asami, I wouldn't have sent her a letter if not for you. You're a genius!"

"Haha, just go ahead and read it, Bolin. I also want to know what she says."

Bolin quickly opened the letter and hastily read it aloud.

* * *

 **End of Chapter Two**

 _To be continued..._


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

* * *

"Well, it looks like you're doing well," Asami said, smiling. She was happy for her friend.

"Yeah, and I wouldn't have been able to do it without your help. Thanks, Asami," Bolin gave Asami a smile.

"Ahem."

The two had dedicated their attention so much to the letter that they failed to sense another person's presence in the room.

The turned around and were greeted by the sight of Korra.

She said, "Look at you two, getting all mushy together."

Although Bolin had a good humour, it touched a nerve when he was teased in this manner for in his heart he only had feelings for Eska. So, he knit his brows and his lips formed a frown. He scolded, "Not funny, Korra."

"Eh, that's what it looked like to me."

"What's your problem?" this time, it was Asami who spoke.

"Problem? No. No problem. No problem at all, except for you."

"Oh? I'm your problem? Tell me, please, almighty avatar."

"Uh... guys...?" Bolin, who was caught up in the situation balked at the growing tension within the two. He stepped in right between them and shouted. "Okay, enough already! I swear I could almost see sparks forming between you two. Do you guys mind telling me what's going on?"

Korra crossed her arms in front of her chest and turned the other direction, saying, "Ask her."

Bolin turned to Asami, the expression on his face clearly that of one seeking answers.

Asami shrugged her shoulders and said, "I don't know what's her problem. She just barges in here and causes trouble."

"Really? 'Cause last I heard, you were trying to turn Pema against me."

"Oh, is that right? Because the last time I checked, I only asked her for advice about my feelings, no thanks to you stealing Mako from me - twice."

"I-" Korra began but trailed off. If she really thought about it, Asami was right so she turned around trailed off in anger. "Whatever. Do what you want."

Asami and Bolin - who happened to be standing behind a conveniently placed statue - watched as Korra left in anger.

Bolin bunched up his face to form one of his usual expressions and sarcastically said, "Gee, that was great. That was really nice of her."

Asami frowned, sighed and replied, "Aren't you used to it by now, Bolin? She's always like that. We just didn't realise it till now. She's the avatar, you see. Whoo hoo. Master of four elements. The world revolves around her. Everything she wants, she gets."

"Hmm... you're right. She is a bit on the self-centred side. I guess that's just how she really is," Bolin shrugged.

"I heard you once had a thing for her," Asami raised her eyebrow.

"...yeahhhh," Bolin dragged out his response.

"How did that go?"

"I kind of caught her kissing Mako even though you and him were dating at that time," Bolin recalled uncertainly.

"There you go. That's your answer," Asami said definitely. "We shouldn't be putting up with her and Mako."

"I guess you do have a point, but I can't just ignore them like that. We're friends!" Bolin insisted.

Asami paused for a moment before she finally said, "I don't know, Bolin. I think I've had enough of them and their selfishness. But I guess as friends whom I've shared life and death experiences with, I suppose I shouldn't destroy our friendship so easily. How about this: why don't you and me go on a vacation and cool our heads a bit? Maybe when we come back, we'd all be calm enough to talk again."

"Uhuh, yeah, Asami that sounds great! Wait, where are we going again?"

"Cool, then pack your bags, we're going to the North Pole to visit your girlfriend!" Asami smiled.

"Haha, I got that. 'Cool'. I guess we'll really get to 'cool our heads a bit'," Bolin laughed.

* * *

A week later, Bolin and Asami finally entered the waters of the North Pole. The boat that they were in was a luxury cruise ship for tourists and rich members of the society.

Bolin wore a thick, triple layered fur suit and he reveled in the warmth of it. His face showed a satisfied expression and it would have been pure bliss if not for the fact that the icy wind buffeted his face like sharp knives cutting onto his skin.

Asami on the other hand, wore a much more fashionable outfit. Bolin guessed that it was only one layer of insulation and he couldn't help but ask her, "Hey, Asami. How do you stay warm in that thing?"

"Oh this? It's a new technology invented by my company. It's fashionable and completely warm."

"Yeah... how does it work?"

Asami laughed, "That's a trade secret."

It took another half a day before the ship had finally arrived at the docks.

As soon as the boat was tethered on the port, Asami and Bolin stepped outside and their eyes couldn't help but widen at the sight before them.

The Northern Water Tribe was nothing like the Southern Water Tribe. Both cities were made out of snow, sure, but the architecture was completely different. The Northern Water Tribe houses compared to the Southern Water Tribe's were each like mansions and the palace was stunning and gorgeous to gaze upon.

The roads were different. Instead of streets, canals and waterways connected various houses to places of interest.

"I think," Bolin began, "Living with Eska in icy bliss doesn't seem so bad after all."

The porters helped them carry their luggage down. Bolin and Asami got through immigration easily but for some reason Bolin had a funny feeling that the immigration officer was giving him dirty looks.

He whispered to Asami, "Is it just me or does seem to you that people are hostile against us here?"

Asami looked around and sure enough, it did seem that people were giving them cold glares.

She said, "You're right. It's best if we lay low for now. We did go on this trip spontaneously so we didn't have time to inform Eska and Desna."

"Wait, so how are we going to see them? I'm pretty sure they don't just let random strangers into the palace."

Asami patted Bolin's shoulder. "Relax. We're not random strangers so it will be fine. We'll go tomorrow. For now, let's go book a hotel."

They called a boat-cab and loaded their bags in the back. Then they asked the boat-cabbie to take them to the best hotel in town.

Asami and Bolin still had the odd feeling of being glared at through the rear-view mirror but they consoled themselves that at least the cabbie didn't attempt anything violent and after about half an hour's boat ride they finally arrived in front of a majestic ice hotel.

The cabbie, although he looked prejudiced against them helped them carry their bags to the front desk where a concierge took care of them.

"A room with two beds please," Asami said.

The receptionist raised an eyebrow and said pompously, "We don't do small rooms here. If you want a room prices start at 50,000 yuan a night."

It was obvious that he looked down upon Bolin and Asami. This was the best hotel in the North Pole and one of the best hotels, if not the best, in the world! To him, two youths didn't seem like they had the assets to afford even the smallest room for a night's stay.

Offended, Asami pulled out a long block of gold from her pouch and said, "Give us your most expensive room. And make sure there are two beds."

The receptionist stared wide eyed at the long block of gold, then turned his gaze to Asami and then back at the block of gold again. Finally, after a short moment of mental deliberation, he said, "Yes, miss."

As they walked away Bolin made funny noises as he looked at Asami with his mouth open. "Haaa... waaa... Oh my god, Asamiiiii!"

"What?"

"Are you sure you can spend that much for a hotel?"

Asami flipped her hair, smiled and said, "Of course I can. I own Future Industries, remember? I make more than enough to make up for that."

"Wow, and I thought my income of 500,000 yuan per mover I make was a lot."

It was true. The long block of gold Asami pulled out was equivalent to a million yuan, which was a fortune for any normal person. It must be known that a typical salary man's annual income could only roughly range between sixty to eighty thousand yuan.

Asami patted Bolin's shoulder and consoled him by saying, "It is. That much can already make you live a comfortable life for a year even if you lavishly spend. And that's just for acting out lines. Meanwhile I have to deal with competitors and internal conflicts of shareholders trying to take over my company."

"People are trying to take over your company?" Bolin asked incredulously.

Asami realised that she had just said something that she didn't want her friends to know. She said, "Well... yeah. But don't worry, I'll fix that problem later. For now, let's just relax, okay?"

Bolin thumped his chest and declared, "If you need help, I'm always here!"

Asami smiled and said, "Thanks, Bolin."

* * *

Somewhere in the North Pole, in a location away from the city, a group of people waterbended an igloo large enough to accommodate a crowd of people.

Standing on a stage, a large, bulky man observed the crowd of people for a short while, waiting to see if more would turn up. When he was sure that this was everyone, he held his hand up, instantly making the crowd's chatter die down.

He said, "Brothers!"

One word and the crowd instantly felt invigorated.

The bulky man continued, "For years, our North Water Tribe had always reigned supreme over our Southern Water Tribe brothers. Is this wrong? Perhaps. But at least we did not openly oppress and lord over them.

"Now, after over half a century, our great leader Unalaq had once again shown us how uncivilised and uncultured these barbarians are. With his help, we have attempted to educate the Southerners but in the end his plans were thwarted by the avatar.

"Perhaps, he deserved what he got for trying to become the dark avatar, but his cause was just.

"Look at the Southern Water Tribe now. Realise that they are taking advantage of having the avatar on their side to openly oppress our people!

"And what is our new tribe chief doing? Him and his sister, Unalaq's own blood and flesh, purposely ignore our people's pleas for justice!

"Brothers, are we going to let them do as they please or must we take justice in our own hands?" he raised his voice with every point he made.

This action went unnoticed by the crowd as his passionate speech roused their fighting spirits. One of them started raising his fist into the air and chanted, "Ruark! Ruark!"

It was as if a wildfire had spread across the crowd as slowly two more people joined the chant. Then five, then ten then finally everyone in the venue was chanting the bulky man's name.

The bulky man called Ruark raised his hand in the air again to indicate silence. When the crowd's cheers had stilled, he once again spoke saying, "As the great leader Unalaq's children, Chief Desna and Princess Eska should have the right to support our cause.

"We will not resort to violence first.

"We are all one people so we will try to get the whole tribe's support peacefully. But if it looks like they would stand in the way of our fight for justice, we may have to take desperate measures to gain their support."

Back in the Palace, Eska and Desna watched on as palace dancers moved in sync while they performed a traditional dance.

The music was lively but the bored look in their face remained.

The dancers didn't mind, however, for during the time they had worked here, they had realised that this was just the way their chief and his sister were.

When the song had finished and the last body movement was completed, the dancers stood to attention and bowed low before exiting the room.

"That was... interesting," Desna commented. He didn't really mean that, though. As a tribe chief, he had the responsibility of keeping his people happy so he had no choice but to use flowery words of praise.

He looked over to his butler and said, "Thank you for that... interesting performance. Call the next group."

The butler bowed and left to call upon the next group of performers.

While he was gone, Desna turned to his sister and said, "I now comprehend why our father wanted to take over the world. Being a tribe chief is so uneventful."

"You are right. I do not know how much longer I can sit here and watch performers as a source of entertainment. Other than the occasional decisions we have to make, the tribe runs itself," Eska agreed.

"I cannot wait for those rebels to come," Desna said wishfully.

Eska laughed in her usual creepy manner and said, "They think that we do not know of their actions. Truly, we have spies infiltrating their meetings."

The butler came back shortly after, bringing with him a whole circus batch.

As Eska and Desna observed a petite girl walking on her hands and another girl trying to walk and balance on a large ball as she held a hoop in her hands trying to make a bear jump over it, a person sneaked into the room and whispered something into the butler's ears.

The butler's eyes flashed for a short moment and bowed lightly to the stranger before walking up to Eska and Desna. He said, "Chief, Princess, news has just arrived."

"Speak," Desna commanded.

"It seems that the man who acted as Nuktuk called Bolin had arrived here this afternoon."

Eska's face lit up though it would have been very hard to notice. Desna, of course, managed to spot this so he said, "You have done well, invite him to the palace. I am sure my sister would like to see him."

This time Eska's blushing face was something even the butler couldn't miss. He knit his brows. He didn't want to be the bearer of bad news, but Desna noticed his hesitation and commanded him to tell them what was bothering him.

He said, "It seems that he came here with another woman."

"WHAT?!" Eska screamed. "No one steals my Bolin! Quickly gather up some men and abduct him and the woman. I will personally see to this matter."

* * *

 **End of Chapter Three**

 _To be continued..._


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Dusk had fallen and Bolin shivered in his triple fur lined coat. He had thought that the temperature this afternoon was already so cold that it couldn't possibly have fallen lower but he now realised how wrong he was.

He looked over to his side where Asami looked curiously at every shop she could lay her eyes on. Her beautiful eyes glittered with wonder as she fascinated herself by the sights.

He asked, "Aren't you cold?"

"Nope, I'm perfectly warm," Asami smiled with a hint of teasing.

Bolin tugged on her sleeves and said through chattering teeth, "Do you mind if we get off this boat-cab and walk instead? Maybe I'll feel warmer when I get some exercise."

"I thought you were warm enough in those this morning?"

"Well, that was this morning. I feel like I've been scammed when that lady in the cruise ship sold this to me. I thought it was a bargain," he grumbled. "I want a refund."

Asami chuckled. "Relax, Bolin. I can get my company to send you an insulated coat like mine but by the time it arrives our trip might already be over. How about we get you another layer of coat to wear?"

"It might be for you. I don't know, Asami. I have a feeling that I might be living with Eska in this icy bliss together."

"Right. Then I'll get it made right away."

"Now about that walk..."

Asami looked around and finally stopped the boat-cabbie when she felt that they were at a good drop off point.

She paid him the fare before she carefully got off the boat. When she did, she made sure to get a proper feel for the ground first. The transition between walking on dry land and icy terrain took quite a while to get used to. It was different from the gradual change when the seasons changed.

When she was sure that she had adapted, she walked confidently away from the boat. All of a sudden she heard a mighty crash behind her. Startled, she turned her head and saw Bolin who had fallen into a miserable heap of tangled limbs.

"Sorry," he said apologetically.

Asami bent over and helped Bolin up. Suddenly she did she felt a funny tingle down her spine. Quickly, she turned around and put her arm up just in time to block a blast of water aimed at her face.

Because Asami let him go before he could stand up properly, Bolin once again slipped on the ice and fell over on his behind. He made an 'oof' sound before regaining himself.

As soon as he did, he saw that Asami was under attack by three waterbenders. He quickly pushed himself up and took a stance, kicking his feet on the ground with force. He felt the energy transfer from his body to the ground and sure enough, the ground beneath one of the waterbenders propelled upwards, knocking the assailant off his feet and into the water.

Bolin did a little victory gesture by pumping his fist before turning his attention to helping Asami.

The teenage girl didn't seem to have a problem holding her own against her two assailants despite her lack of bending abilities.

As an observant, Bolin wasn't sure if Asami was doing it consciously or subconsciously but her body movement as she dodged were very elegant. He didn't know that a person could fight and look good like that.

It was in this short period of time that Bolin was admiring Asami's graceful fighting style that he came under attack by two more waterbenders on each side.

He did a few butterfly kicks and dodged some of the water projectiles launched towards him, but being airborne restricted his movement so when another batch of projectiles were launched at him without a pause, he punched his fist towards the air, sending out his internal body energy towards the earth and willing it to rise towards him.

When it did, he used it as a launching pad and quickly dodged the water aimed in his direction. He wanted to land and make earth projectiles of his own to launch against the enemy but he had underestimated the terrain and once again slipped on the ice.

In the short few seconds that Asami and Bolin were fending off their attackers, more seemed to appear finally completely surrounding them in a circle.

Bolin quickly recovered himself only to find that a large water whip lashed out towards Asami's direction.

Asami was too preoccupied fighting off her assailants so she failed to notice the water whip until Bolin shouted, "Asami, look out!"

She didn't have enough time to react and Bolin was too panicked to think straight and use his earthbending to create a wall to block the water whip. Instead, he jumped in front of Asami and shielded her with his body.

Whap!

The water whip made an audible sound as it collided with Bolin's chest and instantly the rustic smell of blood filled the air.

Bolin used his body to stand in front of Asami as he glared at their assailants.

"Who are you and why are you attacking us?" he asked.

"That is none of your business. We have orders to take both of you away," one of the waterbenders replied.

"So that it? We're just supposed to give up like that and let you guys take us away?" Bolin said. "How do I know that you're not going to kill us wherever you're taking us?"

The man laughed. "Ohoho, if we wanted you both dead, you would already be."

"Wait," Asami interrupted. She said, "If we come with you, do you guarantee our safety?"

"I don't know about that, but I can guarantee that we will stop attacking you if you surrender to us," the man said solemnly.

Asami looked at Bolin's wounded chest.

Noticing her gaze, Bolin smiled and said, "Don't worry. It's just light wounds. I can still fight."

Asami turned her gaze back to the man and said, "Fine. We give up."

Bolin's eyes went boggly. "I just said I can still fight!" he grumbled.

The man chuckled. He said, "Smart choice, girlie." He turned to the rest of the men and ordered them to take Asami and Bolin away.

Bolin wanted to continue resisting but Asami signalled him with her eyes not to continue fighting.

In the end, Bolin and Asami were bound by platinum handcuffs and blindfolded.

They were then led somewhere where even Bolin could not remember. He tried to keep track by remembering the twists and turns but it seemed like being abducted and transported by boat was vastly different from being driven to a location by car.

When they had arrived at their destination, the blindfold was taken off and their handcuffs removed.

They were in a prison cell, and the drafts here were colder and more unforgiving that what it was outside.

Other than them there seemed to be no one else in this place so, despite the prison bars, Asami concluded that they were not being held in an official prison.

They sat in silence for a while, Bolin shivered in the cold.

Finally, after about what must have been half an hour of waiting, the sound of footsteps echoed within the place, its source getting closer and closer to the duo's cell.

The duo realised that there wasn't just one person approaching. Instead, judging from the sound of the footsteps, there seemed to be three people at least, maybe four. They didn't really know for the mind played tricks on them due to their nervousness.

"Your eminence, we have captured the tourists as per your wishes," a voice that Asami and Bolin recognised as the man who abducted them said.

"You've done well. Here's your reward," another male voice said. It was obviously not the 'eminence' that the man was referring to.

The conversation was promt. Bolin could imagine the man taking a large pouch of money from the second man and bowing to him before leaving.

Another minute later and the footsteps stopped. Asami was shocked and Bolin's eyes bulged out.

"Hello, my feeble turtle-duck," Eska said monotonously, but a ghost of a smile was upon her lips, betraying her joy at meeting her beloved Bolin at last.

Bolin's shock instantly turned into one of great joy. His face instantly lost its gloom and his smile seemed like it could reach his ears.

His heart started thumping faster when he heard her familiar voice and, even though her voice lacked emotion, to his ears they sounded like the singing of angels. His eyes instantly teared up with emotion.

He had missed everything about her. Everything from her beautiful face, her unique hairstyle, he monotonous voice, her captivating eyes, her creepy laugh, even the smell of herbs that followed her around which Korra referred to as 'the smell of a grandmother's attic'.

"Eska!" he shouted with great excitement. "Oh, Eska, I missed you so much!"

"Do not wet yourself in gladness, boyfriend. It looks disgraceful. It has only been a week since we've last seen each other," she said harshly, but deep down she too felt the same as Bolin. She missed him dearly. From his haircut, his lame jokes all the way down to the way he grovelled.

Bolin wiped the tears of joy from the corners of his eyes and leapt at the prison bars in an attempt to hug Eska but miserably failed.

"What are you doing?" Desna asked.

"Trying to hug your sister?"

Eska chuckled like a dying penguin. Then she returned to her usual monotonous self saying, "You are so romantic," then she turned to the butler and said, "Feed him to the dolphin-piranhas."

"Yes. That would be nice - wait WHAT?!" Bolin exclaimed.

"We have heard that you are sharing a room with this female in a hotel," Desna said. "Clearly you are betraying my sister by initiating contact with another woman."

"No, no! Asami and I are just friends. Best friends. She was the one who suggested that we go to the North Pole to visit," Bolin hastily explained.

Eska and Desna looked at Bolin and Asami for a few seconds before Desna said, "Hilarious."

Addressing the butler, he said, "Now feed them to the dolphin-piranhas."

"Wait! Imagine if you had a girlfriend. Do you mean to tell me that you should stop talking to your sister because she would misunderstand?"

"Eska and I look alike. If I had a girlfriend she would misunderstand nothing."

"Oh, but you seem to be inseparable. Normal twins are still able to function away from each other."

"You are suggesting something ridiculous. Besides, I have never had a girlfriend before."

"Uh..." hearing this response, Bolin ran out of arguments.

Eska, although externally appearing unfeeling, actually didn't want Bolin to be fed to dolphin-piranhas. She had only used it as a threat. She said, "Desna wait! I actually do not want to feed my feeble turtle-duck to dolphin-piranhas. Seeing as you do not have a girlfriend, why not pick the girl as yours?"

"You jest, sister."

"I am not," Eska replied, cross. "Accept my offer."

Desna sighed. He had only seen his sister this adamant before during the battle against Mako and Bolin when they were trying to stop their father.

He knew that he had no choice but to agree. He closed his eyes for a moment and said, "Very well. I will make her mine."

Asami, who had maintained her silence until now, protested, "Hold on a second, you're making a decision as if I've already agreed. Well I haven't!"

It was Desna's time to laugh like a dying bird. He said, "You do not have to agree. As a prisoner you do not have rights."

Asami listened to Desna's argument and turned to Bolin with a plea in her eyes. "Bolin, do something!"

Bolin stepped up and was about to argue for Asami but Eska stopped him. She said, "Do not argue. This is not a negotiation."

Desna addressed Asami and said, "You don't have to worry so much. We are only giving dating a trial. If you really do not like it, you can leave after a week and you can take it as me owing you a favor."

He actually didn't really want to date anyone. He didn't feel ready yet or he just didn't feel that he had met a girl that he liked. Either way, he was still forced to adhere to his sister's wishes for he knew it would be him that was going to be fed to dolphin-piranhas if he didn't comply.

Knowing that she had no choice, Asami could only go with the flow. It was only a week, right? If it was anyone else, Asami would have put up a harder fight, but she had a feeling that Desna was in the same boat as her with no choice in this matter. At least she had his guarantee that she will be free after a week if things didn't work out (which she was sure wouldn't).

* * *

 **End of Chapter Four**

 _To be continued..._


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Eska and Desna tasked the butler to free Bolin and Asami.

The butler complied and took out a key from within his robes. Where he kept it, no one knew, but seemed to come out magically from nowhere.

The platinum prison bars opened without so much as a squeak, letting Bolin and Asami know that it was well oiled. They wondered how the oil didn't freeze or gunk up under the cold, but they weren't about to ask that.

At the moment, they didn't know how to feel.

They were relieved, tired and frustrated.

They were relieved because their abductors weren't some evil mastermind plotting against the world. They were tired because of all the fighting and they were mentally exhausted from being imprisoned. And they were frustrated because of how fast and confusing things went.

They followed Eska, Desna and the butler though a series of tunnels. No one spoke during the process, but sometime somewhere during the journey, Eska's hands found Bolin's and she took the initiative to entwine her fingers with his.

Bolin was surprised at first. He hadn't thought that Eska was the type of person that would do something like this, but then again she had surprised him more than enough today for him not to feel awkward anymore. He realised that Eska was slowly changing.

On the exterior, she was still the same, and he supposed that she would remain largely unchanged for that part even if their relationship progressed further. But internally, she was changing. She was showing more of her softer, more feminine side, and he felt touched for that. Of course, that side of her was also scary when he noted that she was quite possessive - but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing, he thought. He knew that he too would show the same possessiveness and jealousy if another guy tried to approach Eska. This was how far their feelings for each other had blossomed.

Bolin returned the gesture by holding onto Eska's hand and the two spent the rest of the time just enjoying the feeling of warmth from each other's hands. No words were necessary. They understood the love they shared for each other.

Finally, after a few minutes, the five of them encountered a set of stairs. Bolin and Asami now realised that they were being held in an underground cell.

The butler led the rest of them by climbing through the set of stairs . After a couple of steps, he stopped before a wooden door. He pushed upwards and it swung open, releasing light onto the tunnel.

They all climbed through the trap door after which the butler covered the hidden passageway with an inconspicuous rug. As he did this, Bolin and Asami took in the sight that greeted them.

They were in a grand room. It was spacious and the floor was lined with a bright red carpet. The walls were adorned with all sorts of totems and engravings clearly depicting the spirits from the spirit world while a large banner embroidered with a familiar symbol.

"That's strange, I'm sure I've seen that symbol somewhere before," Asami commented.

This comment broke the five minute silence that enveloped the group during their walk.

Desna gazed upon the symbol with both fear and respect.

"This is the symbol of my family. The royal crest. You may have seen it before in the South Pole in Korra's home," he said.

"Now I see why it's so familiar!" Bolin exclaimed. "So that's why."

His hands were still intertwined with Eska's who frowned and said, "We should destroy it."

"Your Highness..." the butler started.

"Silence. I know that it symbolizes my family's heritage. Of course we can't destroy it. I was merely talking to myself."

Seeing that Eska and Desna seemed to have mixed feelings about the symbol, Bolin and Asami's curiosity were piqued.

They wanted to ask, but they held themselves back. They at least had the courtesy not to pry into such delicate matters. Besides, they had a feeling that Eska and Desna will tell them when they were ready to share the story. But until then, they didn't intend to pry.

Eska and Desna somehow knew how Bolin and Asami felt. Their lips curved upwards very slightly at the duo's courteous gesture.

Not wanting to dwell on the matter, Desna changed the subject and said, "You both must be hungry." He turned to the butler and said, "Prepare dinner for the four of us."

The butler bowed and complied.

Eska turned to Desna and said, "I will go and apply medicine on my Bolin's wounds." Then she turned and led Bolin away with her hands still in his.

Desna tried to follow, of course. It was only natural for him to follow. The two of them had almost never been separated from each other other than taking baths and taking care of their personal hygiene.

When he did so, Asami stopped him by grabbing the cuff of his coat. He glared at her and hissed, "What are you doing, woman?"

"Wow, how rude," Asami commented. "Listen, I know you and Eska are inseparable, but don't you think it's time for you to let her go?"

"I do not understand your reasoning," he replied.

"Look, Eska has Bolin now. Judging from their behavior, it's safe to assume that they're going to get married eventually. You know, have kids, et cetera," she tried to explain patiently.

"I still fail to comprehend your argument. What does it have to do with me being beside my sister?"

Asami wanted to smack Desna on the face for his ignorance, though a part of her supposed that it was cute. Just a small part, though.

She said, "You have to give her some space. I'm sure she would enjoy being alone with Bolin now."

"Clearly you lack understanding of my sister. How does falling in love equate to changing your normal behavior?" he genuinely wanted to know.

"I don't know. It just... happens," Asami explained. She was slowly getting frustrated, but not to the point where she would scream and become violent. No, she tried to explain to the seemingly apathetic Desna.

Desna sighed. He didn't really understand, but from the time him it took for him and Asami to discuss these things, a few seconds had already passed and Bolin and Eska had already travelled quite a fair distance.

He could catch up, of course, but running just seemed so... inelegant.

"Very well, I shall heed your advice and leave them alone. Come, I will show you around the palace while we wait."

Asami inwardly heaved a big sigh of relief. It seems that although she hadn't manage to break through Desna's argument, for some reason, he still complied.

She didn't know why but being around these twins was giving her a major headache, but she also had the funny feeling that they were doing a good job taking her mind off things. To her, it seemed like coming to the North Pole was a good idea. The icy lands was so far away from it all. It was so remote, so desolate that if she could, she would probably want to live here and stay away from the politics and the hustle and bustle of city life in Republic City.

The both of them walked side by side away from the room. They maintained a step's distance between each other as they walked in silence. Every so often Desna would speak to give her a background story of parts of the palace, but that was about it.

Meanwhile, Bolin and Eska had finally managed to arrive in Eska's room.

It was simple and unadorned. In fact it was short of being called 'empty' except for the large bed in the middle of the room and the stuffed polar bear-dog by the corner.

"Sit," Eska said.

The room was fantastically warm and Bolin found himself sitting upon what might have been the softest bed that he had lain on.

The room smelled faintly of medicinal herbs which shared the same smell as Eska and Desna's robes.

Bolin didn't have to wonder for long as Eska let go of his hand to walk over to a drawer. She pulled it open with ease and took out a bottle of green, evil looking ointment.

"Stay still," she commanded before she tried to take off Bolin's fur coat.

Eska's face felt hot and she was certain that Bolin could see her blushing despite her tanned skin. She didn't even realise that her brother, who up till now had been perpetually by her side, was nowhere to be seen.

No. Her head was in the clouds at the moment and all that filled her thoughts was that of being with Bolin.

"It's not coming off," she said, frustrated.

"Here, let me help you with that," Bolin touched the back of her hands and helped her remove his coat.

Now Eska's face was like a hot iron burning with heat. Her previously blushing face turned red. She had seen her brother and her father's bare upper body before, but those times she had never reacted in a manner such as now.

Bolin's upper torso was... muscular, she noted.

His chest muscles, his pectorals, his back muscles, everything about him screamed 'muscle'.

Bolin's low cheekbones and square-ish face had given her the impression that he had chubby cheeks, which led her to believe that he would be pudgy around the middle - something that would not have bothered her in the least.

She now realised that she couldn't be more wrong with her judgement. Bolin wasn't pudgy. He was stocky - built like a truck.

Bolin was embarrassed as well. Not just once, he had bared his upper body before in public during those times when him and Mako had to work at construction sites to make a living. Those times he was never embarrassed but he was now. It seemed to be an effect of having his beloved Eska staring at him.

"Ahem," he faked a cough to bring them both back to their senses.

Coming back to her senses, Eska fumbled awkwardly, almost dropping the medicinal ointment, but she quickly regained herself. Twisting the cap off the bottle, she dipped her index and middle finger carefully in the mixture, coating them with the green medicine.

From the manner that she did this, Bolin could tell that the green salve, although evil looking, was very precious to her.

"You are wondering why this salve is precious," Eska said. It wasn't a question but a statement.

"Ah, um, er, no..." Bolin stuttered at the suddenness of the statement.

"You are a bad liar," Eska said monotonously. Then she smiled to show him that she wasn't offended after which she proceeded to apply the medicine on Bolin's wounded chest.

Bolin felt slightly ticklish but he endured and enjoyed the sensation of Eska's warm hands rubbing across his chest.

As Eska applied the medicine, she too enjoyed the sensation of tracing her fingers across his muscular chest. This was the man that she loved.

There was a short silence as Eska gently spread the medicine to cover all of the wound on Bolin's chest. After a while, Bolin broke the silence saying, "You're right. It's just..." he looked around the whole room and then back to Eska, "There's just so much I don't know about you."

He stopped her working hands by holding onto her wrists and then he looked at her captivating eyes.

At that moment, the both of them finally couldn't help but throw themselves in a passionate kiss.

The kiss was deep and long. There was no tongue involved. Just a kiss. But it was everything.

Pulling away from the kiss, Bolin's eyes met Eska's and he couldn't stop himself. He said, "I love you." Then he closed his eyes and leaned over to touch his forehead with his.

Eska closed her eyes as she enjoyed the moment. Finally she said, "I love you too, Bolin."

The two of them then proceeded to embrace each other, the ointment dropped on the bed, forgotten.

Eska pecked Bolin on the corner of his lips. She said, "I do not want there to be secrets between you and me."

To which Bolin whispered in her ear, "I feel the same as you. But I can wait until you're ready. For now," he pulled out a necklace from his pocket. It was the same one that Eska had given him. The skull was distinct on its centre and it really looked less of a necklace and more of a choker. "I heard the man does the proposal, so we probably weren't properly engaged back then. But now... Eska, will you marry me?"

These words touched upon something within Eska's heart and it was as if a dam had broken within herself. Tears welled up in her eyes as she showed emotions that had never appeared on her face in a long time. She covered her nose and mouth with her hands but she couldn't stop the tears from flowing. Recovering herself, she gasped, "Yes!"

Bolin smiled. He didn't want to ruin the moment, but he couldn't help himself from saying, "Hehe, your makeup's ruined."

Eska shook her head from side to side. "It does not matter. This time, these tears of mine are of happiness."

* * *

 **End of Chapter Five**

 _To be continued..._


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

* * *

Eska finally managed to stop her tears from flowing.

She looked like a complete mess but she didn't care. She felt a warm, fuzzy sensation in her chest and she felt more secure than she had ever been.

Her makeup had mixed with her tears forming streaks across her cheeks which she tried to wipe away with her sleeves but Bolin stopped her.

He said, "You look fine!"

Eska made sound that was a cross between a hiccup and a laugh as she smiled. "You need to get your eyes checked," she said.

"Maybe, but I'm afraid that you won't as attractive to me now if they fix my eyesight," Bolin joked.

Eska punched him on the shoulder lightly. "You are so cheesy."

"Come, let me help you put on the betrothal necklace."

Eska complied and turned her back to Bolin who then proceeded to move her long hair to the side.

The sight of her nape caused a wild, primal urge within Bolin, making him want to spring up and make Eska his, but he controlled himself barely and, finally, after much trouble with the locks, he managed to put on the betrothal necklace on Eska.

"Are you done?"

"Yeah."

Eska turned around and presented herself to Bolin. She said, "Well? What do you think?"

"I think it looks perfect," Bolin smiled.

Of course, that was only his opinion. In truth, the skull and the choker design of the necklace gave off a menacing feeling. That, added to Eska's naturally bored expression, gave her a terrifying, unapproachable aura.

The two of them then sat by in side, holding each other's hands. Bolin told Eska jokes and amused her by telling her of his adventures and Eska happily sat listening to him. Sometimes when she felt like it, she would stroke his arm in bliss.

That was how the two of them passed by their time until the butler came knocking on the door, informing them that dinner was ready.

When they heard this, the couple stood up and walked hand-in-hand leisurely towards the dining hall where they were greeted by Desna and Asami.

"Hello, Eska," Desna said somewhat tiredly.

"You seem tired, brother."

"Yes. It has occurred to me that being a tour guide is not my ideal profession."

Asami laughed, interrupting the twins' conversation.

Bolin asked her what was so funny, and she said, "Desna only spoke a couple of sentences and then he started whining about how painful his jaw was after that."

"I did not whine!"

Bolin laughed heartily when he heard this. "Wow, that is kind of hilarious!" he said. Then his voice trailed off when he saw the glare that Desna was giving him. "What? It is, isn't it?"

"Perhaps it is," Eska agreed, though it took her some time to decide which side she would take. Finally she decided that she wanted to take Bolin's side.

"You are taking his side?" Desna said, seemingly offended.

"There you go, brother. You are whining. Control yourself."

"Ugh. Now you are starting to sound like mother," Desna said dejectedly.

Asami gently put her hand on Desna's back and consoled him. "Relax, we're not bullying you. We were just making a joke."

"Yes, you were enjoying yourselves with laughter at my expense," Desna said crossly.

"We didn't mean it that way, okay? You should calm down. Being angry will just ruin the food," Asami said.

Desna didn't really understand why he was reacting like so.

Perhaps it was because he was being forced out of his comfort zone and being dragged out of his shell where in which he made himself unapproachable and cold as a defense mechanism when he was young.

The only other person that shared the same experience as him as a child was his sister, Eska. They had both found that they could comfort each other and kept the emotional pain away by being cold and unfeeling and thus they became inseparable.

Now that she seemed to be around him less, he was forced to rely on himself to deal with everyday matters and being aloof alone made him feel ostracized from everybody.

Maybe Asami was right, he thought. Maybe it was time for him to learn to function without his sister.

He wanted to pout and sulk and pick on his food to show his grievance but he realised how childish and unbefitting for someone his age that would be. Especially since he was now the tribe chief.

Instead his eyes caught sight of the skull necklace that his sister wore.

Immediately, he felt stunned and almost gasped. "Is that?"

Noticing where his gaze was, Eska smiled and declared proudly, "It is."

Asami was the only person in the conversation that didn't understand. She curiously asked, "What? What is it?"

"My sister is wearing a betrothal necklace," Desna explained.

"Oh." Asami didn't really understand what the fuss was about. It was only a necklace, right? If it was a diamond ring, then she would understand.

Appearing to have read her thoughts, Desna said, "It appears that you do not understand the importance of a betrothal necklace.

"A diamond ring is not actually rare or precious. The Earth Kingdom mines diamonds by the millions every year, showing you how abundant and useless they are. It is only because of smart marketing by companies that they are more expensive than what they should be.

"On the other hand, a betrothal necklace is made with sacred spirit stones found in the North and South Poles.

"If the male presents it to a female, the spirit stones bind their souls together and, if the two separate, no matter how much time passes, the two will eventually find each other - unless they die before they do, of course.

"Once the betrothal necklace has been presented, the couple can be unofficially considered married for the rest of their lives," he explained.

"Wait, so what if Bolin breaks up with Eska or vice-versa?" Asami inquired.

"They don't. Our custom - I don't know about the Southern Water Tribe - but here in the North, a person can date as many people in his or her lifetime but the moment they engage themselves with the betrothal necklace, that means they are serious and are finally ready to settle down with that other person for their lifetime."

Bolin interjected here saying, "Don't worry. I'm serious about Eska. I will never let her go."

"That is good," Desna said. He looked bored and sounded monotonous, but he was secretly happy for his sister. He thought it was time she deserved happiness. He asked, "So, when are you two getting married?"

"We haven't really planned that far-"

"We are going to be wed tomorrow by sunset," Eska said.

Desna closed his eyes and thought for a moment. "Very well. I will get the butler to ready the grand hall for the ceremony."

"Wait!" Bolin cried.

"What? Do you not wish to get married to my sister?"

Bolin was at a loss for words. Truthfully he hadn't planned to be married yet. He thought he would spend at least a few months or even a year with Eska as a couple before he was ready for a wedding, but it seems that the twins had different plans.

He quickly made up and excuse and stammered, "I-er... um... no. I do! Of course, I do! No, I was just thinking that I want my brother - my only family - to be around when I get married and- and it would take at least a week for him to get here!"

(A/N: Remember this is set after Season 2, so Bolin hasn't met his family in the Earth Kingdom yet.)

"That is a valid argument. Very well. We will schedule the wedding the day after your brother arrives."

The four then proceeded to dine, working their way through the food slowly but surely.

Soon enough, the appetizers came and went, the main dishes eaten until the plates were clean. And then the desserts came.

All the while, Asami couldn't help but glare at Bolin across the table.

Eska, who was sitting beside Bolin, couldn't help but notice this and said, "Cease your glaring at my boyfrie- I mean, fiance, woman."

"It appears that you are aggrieved about something. Tell us," Desna said.

"Oh it's nothing. Just that Bolin knows that I have some issues with his brother and Korra right now."

"How very interesting. We have grievances with our cousin as well," Desna replied.

"She stole my husband," Eska growled.

"Now, now, darling, let bygones be bygones," Bolin tried pacifying Eska whom was rapidly becoming irritated at the mention of Korra's name.

She wasn't the only one becoming irritated, however, as Asami was fast losing her temper too saying, "She 'tried' to steal Bolin from you, but she actually managed to steal Mako from me. Twice!"

Eska thought that it was time she shared a bit of their history, she said, "Yes, she does that. The avatar, oh she's so privileged."

Desna said, "Once when we were children my father wanted us to spar and test our waterbending abilities, she used firebending and burnt my arm.

"She said she didn't mean to and she couldn't control her bending abilities yet. The adults all believed her and, they not only did they not reprimand her, they also praised her and all commented about how good an avatar she will become.

"I couldn't use my arm for weeks after that and I had to apply that green healing salve for months to ease the pain and remove the scars," he said. There was an edge in his voice, as if he still couldn't forgive Korra for hurting him, but there was a softness there as well when he mentioned the green healing salve.

"Oh. Oh. You mean that green healing salve that makes you smell like medicine?" Bolin eagerly suggested.

"Yes. The recipe was passed down to us by our grandmother. The only person who really cared about us," Eska said. "Our mother and father were distant and cold towards us."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Asami apologised. "My own father tried to kill me, so I can kind of understand how you both feel."

"That is fine. Sometimes me and Desna apply the salve just to remind us of her memory," Eska said sadly, her voice showing signs of breaking.

Bolin patted her back and she leaned over and hugged Bolin, her head resting upon his chest.

"In any case," Eska continued, "We may have our differences, but as relatives, it is only civil if we invite them."

Asami didn't quite agree. But she asked herself, if she got married, would she really insist on not inviting her father who is imprisoned just to spite him? Or will she set aside her differences with him during the happy occasion?

Finally, after much deliberation with herself, she resigned herself to fate and reluctantly agreed.

"You do not seem too keen on meeting my cousin and brother-in-law-to-be," Desna observed.

"You're right. But who am I to stop others from coming to celebrate your sister's happy day?"

"Do not worry. I will protect you," Desna said nonchalantly. He only meant this as a friend of course. During the course of their time as acting boyfriend and girlfriend (to satisfy his sister's wishes), he had found that Asami could be his friend.

Of course, he didn't tell this to Asami who chuckled and said, "That's sweet. Thanks, Desna. But I can protect myself. I've been learning self defense since I was this high." She gestured up to below her chest.

"I did not mean physically. I know from my sister that women are perfectly capable of protecting themselves. No, you misunderstand. I meant I will fight them verbally if they come and try to cause trouble for you."

Asami only smiled and, ignoring his statement, asked him to continue giving her a tour of the Northern Water Tribe which caused him to audibly groan.

* * *

 **End of Chapter Six**

 _To be continued..._


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

It didn't take long for the wedding invitations to be sent out.

The invitees weren't just Korra and Mako however, since Eska was actually a princess, people of importance had to be invited as well such as Tenzin (and his family) who represent the Air Nomads, Firelord Izumi, her father Zuko, General Iroh, Lin Beifong, and others.

Although the invitations were sent out early, the date set was not actually till four months later for after the excitement had died down, the four realised that the season had changed to one where blizzards were frequent.

It turns out that Bolin and Asami had arrived just in time before the weather turned for the worse.

The temperature dropped down well into the negatives and the sunlight became scarce. The Northern Water Tribe citizens seemed to have holed up in their homes as three hours of sunlight a day made it impossible to do anything other than go to the stores to restock their food supplies.

Thankfully, due to modern technology, fishing seemed to become more efficient and homes now had a way to grow their own vegetables for everyone to live comfortably until the start of spring.

In short, there wasn't much for Eska, Bolin, Desna and Asami to do other than loiter around in the palace or go out shopping during what little sunlight there was available.

With the advances in fishing, Bolin and Asami's diet mainly consisted of fish which took some time for them to get adjusted to. Even Bolin who loved food seemed to balk now whenever he saw a tuna pie, sushi, sashimi or salmon fillets. There was no rice available and wheat was in short supply but mercifully there were homegrown vegetables to change up their meals.

It was during this quiet time that the revolutionaries of the Northern Water Tribe seemed to quiet down. They have done their rallies and protests but Desna had somehow managed to quell their anger through his speeches.

Perhaps they were intimidated or perhaps they were biding their time, the twins didn't know. But one thing was for certain: they were ready for them.

A month after the invitations were sent, something special occurred.

Despite the unrelenting blizzards and snowstorms, a travelling circus had arrived. How they managed to brave through the extremes was anyone's guess but they had managed to get permission from Desna and his council of elders to set up and perform within the city boundaries.

They tried to erect giant, colourful tents but the wind and the gale blew them down very quickly so, after much frustration, the circus master contracted some of the water benders of the tribe to help him build igloos to house his acts.

It was an interesting affair. Many of the Northern Water Tribe citizens participated for they had not much to do. In fact, some of them were enterprising enough to begin selling their own goods, turning the circus into a grand carnival where some sold popcorn, cotton candy and others took the opportunity to earn money by hosting carnival games where others could win prizes such as stuffed toys and the like.

Although Desna was the tribe chief and Eska the tribe princess, that didn't stop them from joining the festivities. In fact, it was widely welcomed for a sign of a good tribe chief is being one with his people. It was vastly different from a monarchy where a king was separate from his subjects.

The four were walking along with the crowd one day when Bolin sentimentally recounted, "I remember it was a night like this in the South Pole when I met you."

"Yes," Eska replied with her usual monotone but her lips formed an elegant smile. "I remember how you were bumbling like an idiot back then."

"You growled and hissed at him when he approached, sister," Desna added.

"Did I? I cannot remember now."

"Yes, you did."

"Oh. But somehow things ended up fine, did it not?"

"I suppose it did."

Bolin furrowed his brows and interrupted saying, "Wait. I wasn't bumbling. I remember I approached you like the suave, cool, handsome and debonair man that I am."

"If that's what you think, my love," Eska didn't refute but snuggled into Bolin's arms instead. Like a spoiled child, she demanded, "I want a cotton candy."

"Anything for you, my lovely koala-otter," Bolin smiled.

Desna looked at Asami disinterestedly and dully offered, "Would you like a cotton candy as well?"

"I'd like that," Asami smiled. It was a nice change of pace for her to be the one on the receiving end of a relationship. Although she and Desna both knew that they were just pretend lovers, and although he looked bored during the whole time and seemed like he didn't care, she felt that in truth he actually did.

Furthermore, the way he treated her was vastly different from how Mako did. With Mako, he treated her like some disposable thing, abandoning her at a moment's notice whenever Korra was involved. Desna on the other hand treated her better.

The four of them made their way to the cotton candy stand where they found Bolin and Eska had already gotten their cotton candy.

Desna said to Asami, "Would you like the blue cotton candy or the pink one?"

"I'll take the blue one," Asami said.

"Very well."

He turned over to the cotton candy vendor and monotonously ordered an extra large portion of blue coloured cotton candy.

He pulled out a couple of yuans from his pocket and paid the man then turned his attention back to Asami saying, "Here."

"Thanks!" Asami cheerfully took the cotton candy from his hands.

Beside them, Eska was acting spoiled by getting Bolin to hand feed her chunks of the pink cotton candy they bought.

Asami looked on at them with slight discomfort at their public display of affection. Although she had held hands and kissed Mako before in public, she had never acted so cheesy the way Eska and Bolin did.

Desna observed her look and mistook it for something else. He expressionlessly said, "No. I am not doing that for you."

Asami wanted to retort 'I didn't want you to' but thought better than to say it. It was, after all, a pleasant day where she expected three hours of sunlight and she didn't want to waste it by arguing, neither did she want to ruin her mood by fighting over petty nonsense.

The four of them continued walking around, enjoying the scenery and the liveliness.

Eska commented, "Perhaps we should hold more of these carnivals during this time of the year, brother. I seems like a good source of entertainment to quell our boredom."

"I am sure that only applies to you, sister. I am rapidly getting tired of walking and observing."

"Desna you are a fool," Eska rebuked. "Bolin!" she shouted, although Bolin was just beside her, holding her hand.

"Yes, dear?" he said timidly.

"Earthbend a giant boulder at my brother."

"Uh... you know, I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Yes, I do not think that is such a good idea," Desna agreed lackadaisically.

Eska sighed dejectedly then she laughed in her usual creepy manner and said to Desna, "I was only joking," then turned to Bolin and said, "Darling, win me some prizes."

"Yes, my love," Bolin complied. He did felt warm in the heart. Eska was weird, but that was part of why he loved her.

And so, Bolin and Eska left to play some of the carnival games.

There were ones where Bolin had to use a fire hose to shoot water streams into a target. With his superior aiming skills from years of experience shooting earth bending disks during pro-bending matches, the game proved to be a cinch and Bolin easily won Eska a giant polar bear-dog stuffed toy which she happily accepted and cuddled.

Then Eska suggested that Bolin should join one of those hotdog eating contests.

Upon hearing that hotdogs were available for free as part of the contest, Bolin eagerly complied for he had grown slightly tired of eating fish.

After he signed up, he was shortly joined by a large, beefy man and - fascinatingly - Desna.

"Line up, folks! It's a hotdog eating contest you don't want to miss for we have here tonight - the tribe chief himself!" the manager of the contest announced using a megaphone.

Bolin thought that the tone of the voice, or rather, the way he spoke was oddly familiar and that it sounded like that of the announcer during his pro-bending matches. It seemed to him that all radio announcers sounded the same. That or they were all the same person, but he highly doubted that theory. He wondered if they might possibly be twins with the same accent, but that was all he could do - wonder - for he had a vague feeling that he would never find out.

"Aaaaaand, introducing one of the contestants, he's a person you probably know very well folks. The very famous mover star. Nuktuk of the South!" The announcer pronounced 'introducing' with large pauses between the syllables making it sound like 'intro-du-cing'.

"Hey! I signed up under 'Bolin'!"

There were many boos from the crowd but Bolin hardly cared for the grilling smell of hotdogs coming his way was more than enough to make his saliva drip.

The manager introduced the third contestant and the contest went underway.

The three of them had five minutes and one cup of water. They had to eat as many hotdogs as they could in that time.

Halfway through the countdown, Desna slowed down his eating pace and it was clear that he had difficulty chewing and swallowing at the same time. He looked like he was about to choke but he used the cup of water to help him down the hotdogs.

All the while, Asami shouted encouragingly, "Yay! Go Desna! You can do it!"

Desna rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, "Ugh. Shut up. I'd like to see you do it." But he really wasn't mad at Asami. In fact, he even found her encouragement... well... encouraging. So, with renewed vigour, he stuffed more hotdogs in his mouth and chewed and swallowed them all down as if his life depended on it.

However, it must be said that he was already quite behind for the contest had reached its final peak. The contest was a close match between Bolin and the beefy man.

Bolin's eating pace slowed down but the beefy man just kept stuffing his face with the hotdogs, even going as far as using both his left and right hands.

"Bolin, you must win!" Eska shouted.

Hearing her voice, Bolin's energy surged but even then he could only do so much.

Seeing that her fiance was fast losing, Eska couldn't bear watching and, with a little flick of her fingers, she used the opportunity when the beefy man was drinking to waterbend the water up his nose.

The man clutched his nose in pain as the stinging sensation of having water go up his nose evaded his senses.

The timer ticked down to three seconds.

Two seconds.

One second.

And the contest was over with Bolin having caught up, barely winning the competition with one hotdog eaten more than the beefy man.

"Bolin! You've done it, my feeble turtle-duck!" Eska gave him a big kiss and hug.

Bolin gave a big burp and wiped his forehead. "Yeah," he smiled. "Phew, I thought I wasn't gonna make it! I mean did you see that? He was stuffing his face left, right and centre!"

As the two of them continued talking about the competition, Asami went over to Desna who had buried his head under his arms.

"Hey, are you okay?" Asami asked.

"Ugh. Yes. I am fine," then he made the motion of hurling but managed to stop himself. He said, "Never again."

"It's so fortunate folks," the manager announced, "That there were only three participants in this contest, so our chief managed to snag third place and won himself this giant hotdog bolster!"

He tried to hand Desna the consolation prize for third place but Desna, who still looked a bit green, dismissed the man saying, "Give it to her," he pointed to Asami.

Asami received the Bolster and felt her ears becoming slightly warm at the kind gesture.

Finally, the beefy man received his prize: a hundred coupons for hotdogs, while Bolin managed to win a trophy, three hundred coupons for hotdogs and another stuffed toy which he gave to Eska.

The sky turned dark after a short while but the carnival went on.

The four of them amused themselves further by going on rides, going through horror mansions (where Eska and Desna injured some of the staff by waterbending at them when they tried to sneak up on them), playing more carnival games (where Bolin's luck finally failed him), and just holding hands, walking around and eating lollies.

Due to the limited amount of sunlight, the sky had soon turned dark, but the carnival went on as the streets became bright with lights.

If Unlaq - Eska and Desna's father - was still alive, he would definitely be shaking in anger at what his tribe had become. For the first time in many years, people were having fun which he would certainly relate to sacrificing spirituality.

Finally, the sky became brightly lit with fireworks, signalling the end of the day.

Everyone made their way back and it was truly a day for Eska, Bolin, Asami and Desna to remember.

The following weeks after that, the four spent their days without worry as everything seemed to run perfectly.

And then the day of the wedding came.

* * *

 **End of Chapter Seven**

 _To be continued..._


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

The day of Eska and Bolin's wedding was a grand affair.

The Northern Water Tribe sages have divined for it to fall upon an auspicious day and indeed the wedding fell upon a bright, sunny day where the cold wasn't as biting and the temperature was warmer than usual.

It seemed like even the spirits were in approval of the wedding for the skies were unusually blue and there was much merry making upon the streets of the Northern Water Tribe for the commoners seemed to find the affair a joyous one despite their tribe princess marrying an outsider.

Somewhere within the palace, a group of ladies-in-waiting were combing Eska's hair and helping her put on her makeup, checking and double-checking to confirm that everything was perfect.

And Eska did look perfect today.

She wasn't wearing the auspicious red normally worn during weddings but she was wearing an elegant, blue, fur-lined coat which was distinctly a traditional Water Tribe wedding attire.

Her hair wasn't in a bun either for it was left free flowing as with how Water Tribe brides wore their hair during their wedding day. Instead, two silk ornaments were placed upon both sides of her hair which further emphasized her beauty. And of course one mustn't forget to notice that her makeup made her facial features even more defined, bringing out the beauty of her tanned, brownish skin.

Although her facial features wore her usual bored expression, she did try to smile at the mirror to ready herself for when she walked down that aisle. She was excited and couldn't contain it.

Suddenly she felt a tugging feeling at her stomach and she felt the urge to throw up. She thought, "Oh no. Please. Not now!"

She managed to hold herself back based on her will-power alone but one of the ladies-in-waiting saw that she looked a little bit pale and asked her if she was feeling ill to which she shook her head.

But, out of concern, that lady-in-waiting called upon one of the healers present anyway despite Eska's protests.

A familiar face popped in and Eska recognised her as Katara and Aang's only daughter and one of the best healers of the Water Tribe be it North or South: Kya.

"I heard the bride is sick?" she came in hurriedly and asked with urgency in her voice.

"It is nothing. I was just overexcited," Eska tried to dismiss her, but the Kya would have none of it and insisted on examining her physical condition.

At first Kya held her palms out and tried to feel Eska's body with her water bending ability, trying to see if there was anything wrong with her. Her brows were furrowed with concentration and concern until finally they lightened up and a laugh couldn't help but escape her lips.

She said, "Silly girl. You and Bolin have been too impatient haven't you?"

"What is it? Speak!" Eska cried out impatiently. Despite her being against the examination, now that the deed was done, she was indeed curious what was wrong with her for she had been experiencing this urge to vomit for a few days now.

At first she had thought that it was due to something that she ate but the symptoms persisted until now.

Kya smiled warmly and said, "Congratulations, princess. You are with child!"

"I...?"

Eska was first puzzled, then taken aback and blanked out before finally she digested what Kya had just announced to her.

Some slight tears had welled up from within her eyes but she forced herself not to cry tears of joy at the happy news for she didn't wish to ruin her makeup which the ladies-in-waiting have painstakingly put on for this occasion.

Instead, she curiously placed a hand upon her belly, her gaze becoming warm and affectionate.

"Here, take this," Kya handed her a round pellet.

"What is it?"

"It's a medicine that helps with the morning sickness," Kya explained.

"Will it have adverse effects on my baby?"

Kya chuckled. "Of course not. It's perfectly safe, dear."

"How can I trust your words?" Eska said suspiciously. She had never really cared much about her security before for she knew that no one could harm her physically after her father's harsh training.

But this was something else. It concerned the life of her and Bolin's child. Of course she was worried.

"Silly girl," Kya laughed. She wasn't offended for she perfectly understood Eska's concern. "This medicine has been passed down to our tribe from generation to generation. Of course it's safe."

Eska thought for bit and then shook her head. It wasn't because she didn't trust the medicine, but she felt better at ease without it. "No. I will bear through this morning sickness alone."

Kya sighed but took no offense. "Okay, if that's what you want."

Meanwhile in another room, a tall, handsome teenager wearing a light coat and a red scarf was breathing heavily in anger, his nostrils flaring. His brows were furrowed and a a frown was embedded upon his lips.

"What the hell, Bo?" he raged.

"Mako, I know what you're thinking, but seriously, me and Eska really love each other," Bolin tried to explain calmly but Mako would have none of it.

"Bolin! You're my little brother. Why didn't you at least tell me of this?"

"You're here now."

"That's different! The last time I checked you were so eager to break up with her that you were practically begging me!"

"Hey," Bolin shrugged his shoulders. "People change. People's feelings change."

Mako shook his head. "No. I'm getting you out of here. I won't allow this marriage."

"And who are you to allow or not allow my marriage?"

"I'm your elder brother! In any case, I don't believe that you're genuinely in love with her. Maybe she put something in your food or... or... I don't know! But I'm doing this for your own good. Before it's too late."

Saying that, Mako tried to forcefully drag Bolin away but Bolin resisted.

Now, it was Bolin's turn to get angry. He said, "Who are you to tell me who I can like and who I can't like? Oh, I get it. It's because you managed to date Asami and Korra. You think that by being able to date these two almost unobtainable girls that means you have more experience than me? Well don't. At least I'm not a cheater like you."

Bolin shook his wrist free from Mako's grip and gave him a dirty look. "Asami's right. You do think the world revolves around you. Sorry, Mako. If you can't share my happy day with me as my brother, please leave."

"Bolin..."

"LEAVE!"

Mako was stunned.

There were times when his younger brother had been angry at him before. For example there was that time when he was at a rebellious age, but they managed to make it through that. And there was also that time when Bolin saw him and Korra kissing. That was a horrible experience for him.

But never had Mako seen Bolin this angry. Angry enough for his brother to tell him to leave.

He was at a loss and didn't know what to do, so after a few seconds he decided to give Bolin some space.

On his way out he chanced upon Korra. He greeted her with a, "Hi, Korra," after which he followed up with a casual, "Long time no see."

It had been some time after they had officially broken up and the feelings of awkwardness between them had dwindled to a hardly noticeable level so things between them had become amiable.

Korra replied. "Hey, Mako. Yeah, I haven't seen you in a while. You always seemed to be 'focusing on work,'" she teased him by imitating his voice and his usually serious expression.

Mako raised his hand with his index finger extended and was about to refute when he caught himself. Instead he asked, "What are you doing here? I thought you'd be with your cousin, helping her getting ready for her big day."

"Oh, you know. I just went to the toilet," she used her usual excuse. "And besides, my relationship with Eska and Desna aren't really that good right now," she explained.

Indeed, she felt that there was that sliver of enmity between her and Eska for Eska still blamed her for Bolin's previous flight. Moreover, she was also the reason why their father wasn't around anymore so she felt slightly awkward being around them even if they did seem to put aside their difference against her by inviting her to Eska and Bolin's wedding.

"What about you?" she said.

As the two of them conversed, their feet seemed to have a mind of their own as they both walked around with no clear destination in mind.

"I was just leaving," Mako said.

"So soon? The wedding hasn't even started."

"Yeah..." Mako touched the back of his neck and shifted uncomfortably in embarrassment. "Bolin asked me to leave."

"What? Why?!" Korra was shocked and surprised.

"Because... I had an argument with him when I tried to convince him not to marry Eska."

Korra stared dumbfoundedly at Mako who then tried to explain by saying, "Hey, it's not my fault, okay? I was just thinking for his own good."

Korra put her palms out between them and said, "Okay. Calm down. I didn't say anything."

The two of them continued their conversation as they walked aimlessly with Mako forgetting that Bolin had asked him to leave. The wedding hasn't started yet and it would at least be another hour before it did so they talked about random things such as how was work or how was avatar training.

After all, after Korra had opened the portal between the human and the spirit world, the world was thrown into chaos after the spirit vines had sprouted everywhere.

As the two of them conversed happily, they suddenly stopped when they saw two familiar faces before them.

"Hello, cousin," Desna greeted.

"Desna!? Asami?! Wha- What is going on?!" Korra stared wide-eyed with shock, her facial features becoming askew when she saw that the two in front of her were holding hands.

Mako couldn't believe it as well and he felt the urge to rub his eyes just to see if he wasn't hallucinating. And he did. With a quick rub, he blinked his eyes a few times just to see whether Desna and Asami in front of him weren't figures of his imagination.

Seeing that they didn't disappear, he still was uncertain until he realised that Korra too was seeing the two figures in front of them.

"Asami?" he finally asked uncertainly. "What are you doing with him?"

Asami started. It was clear then to both Korra and Mako that she had wanted to say something but she was held back by Desna who held his arm out in front of her.

"What she does with me is none of your business," he said unemotionally, his tone the same as usual. But under his monotonous voice was a hint of iciness that was never there before.

Of course, it was only Asami that had noticed this, for being with Desna during these past four months had given her a good grasp of his personality.

"Uh, yes it is. She used to be my girlfriend!" Mako argued.

"Yes. That's the keyword: 'used,'" Desna said. "Now, if my dear cousin and you wouldn't mind, I would kindly request you both to leave."

"What? You invite us and now you expect us to leave?" Korra piped in after being addressed.

"The invitation was, unfortunately, out of courtesy. Seeing that both of you cannot be civil, I retain my right to revoke your invitations," Desna shrugged. "So, now, I would kindly request that you leave."

Korra glared daggers at Desna. Mako did the same before shooting Asami a glare.

He said, "Let's go, Korra. It looks like we're not needed here."

"But -"

"Let's go!"

Korra wanted to argue but she found that she didn't have the heart to. She placed herself in Mako's shoes and realised how horrible he must have felt to be told to leave - twice!

As they left, Asami heaved a sigh of relief. As did Desna.

Asami placed her hand upon Desna's back and said warmly, "Thanks. I appreciate that."

Desna couldn't explain his feelings at the moment. He felt that his emotions had become all muddled up over these past four months and he was truly mentally exhausted. Initially he had agreed to only be Asami's pretend boyfriend for a week so as to not offend his sister, but when she requested that they keep it up for until her and Bolin were married he was the one who had suffered the most.

Everyday during these past four months he struggled to keep Asami entertained. He didn't know what boyfriends and girlfriends do so he racked his brains for ideas on how to treat Asami. Finally he settled upon treating he like a human pet but recently when Eska and Bolin's wedding got closer he began feeling a stabbing feeling in his heart as if he was longing for this pretend relationship with Asami not to end.

He wasn't the only one. Asami felt the same as he did but she wasn't going to tell him that.

Finally, when he had managed to make sense of the most of his emotions, Desna sighed and said, "Do not worry about it. It is what I, as your boyfriend, should do when other people come and harass you."

Asami gave a smile. Then she did a double take when she realised what Desna had just said. She couldn't believe her ears but eventually she decided that what she heard was indeed real so she shrieked in happiness and jumped into Desna's arms. "Does that mean we're officially a couple now?"

Desna gave an 'oof' sound for he didn't expect Asami to react like that. But when he felt the warmth of Asami's hug, he smiled again and said, "Yes. I suppose so." He blushed.

Asami was so happy that she gave him a kiss on the lips and said, "Come, let's go see your sister."

"Our traditions state that males should not see the bride before the ceremonies."

"Then let's go see Bolin. Come!" she dragged Desna by the arm.

Desna wondered if he had made the right decision by making their relationship official. Finally he had come to accept it and thought that it was actually worth it.

* * *

 **End of Chapter Eight**

 _To be continued..._


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

Bolin was still fuming when he heard a soft knock on the door.

He looked at his reflection on the mirror and realised that his face was contorted with anger so he took a few seconds to calm himself before he called out, "Come in!"

Asami and Desna walked hand-in-hand into the room.

After a quick glance, Asami had to fight hard not to giggle when she saw how Bolin was dressed.

He was wearing a blue robe much like Desna's but the patterns were different. They were more elaborate and the material used to make it was of higher quality.

However, that wasn't the funny part. Dressed in the Northern Water Tribe's traditional wedding garb, Bolin actually looked pretty smart. What made Asami want to giggle was his hairstyle.

His original greaser hairstyle foregone, it was obvious to Asami that he wasn't wearing gel this time to do his hair. Instead, Bolin let his hair fall naturally making him look like he had a bowl haircut. And the worst part was Pabu who sat on his shoulders. Somehow Bolin had allowed the servants to groom Pabu's fur to look like Bolin's hairstyle.

"You're looking handsome," Asami commented.

"Please," Bolin said. "I look like a nerd."

"You look more appealing," Desna rebutted. "I am sure my sister would be thrilled when she lays her eyes on you at the altar."

"You think so?" Bolin asked. Although he didn't like his current appearance, he actually didn't hate it either, and if he could please his darling Eska then all the better.

"Yes, I don't think so. I know so."

"Great! And what's with the gloomy looks?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Just had a run in with Mako and Korra on our way here," Asami said dismissively.

"Oh," Bolin's face fell.

"Did something happen?" Asami picked up his reaction.

"Yeah. But don't worry, I've dealt with that now."

Asami had a feeling that there was more to that, but she decided not to pursue the matter. After all, it was Bolin's decision so how could she pursue something if he didn't want to do anything about it?

Instead, Asami helped Bolin do a once over. She left his hairstyle alone despite the urge to change it but she did help him with his clothes so that it would look more fitting for him. She also applied a light touch of makeup on his face just enough to make his skin contrast better against the blue wedding clothes.

Finally, when the time came, the three made their way to the wedding altar where the rest of the guests had seated themselves.

Desna led Asami to one of the pews in the front reserved for the most important guests of the wedding. This place was usually reserved for the close family members of the groom and the bride but since Bolin only had Mako and Eska only had Desna and their mother, half the seats were occupied by their extended family members instead such as Korra's mother and father.

"You're not sitting with me?" Asami said to Desna.

"No. I will be accompanying my sister down the aisle," Desna said nonchalantly.

Although he said so in a monotone, Asami could pick up his excitement at being given the privilege to do what normally his father would be doing for his sister. She also knew that Desna was very happy for his sister so she smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheeks before letting him leave.

"It looks like you and the Asami woman are getting well," Eska commented when Desna had arrived at her side outside the altar.

"You-! How do you know that?" Desna flustered.

"I was peeking through the door."

Desna grumbled but didn't deny anything. "We are now an official couple," he admitted.

"Good. I was hoping you would be."

"You were planning this from the beginning?"

"I must compliment myself for planning that far. Desna!" she shouted even though Desna was just right beside her. "Call me a genius."

The wedding had begun. The Northern Water Tribe priest started the ceremony.

It wasn't like a usual wedding where he would read off the bible. Instead, he began the ceremony by speaking a few words, saying thanks to the spirits for allowing this holy matrimony to fall upon a good day, then proceeding to light up some incense which filled the room with a thick, heavy scent.

Then he bowed upon the idols used to represent the spirits and then he called upon a group to help perform a traditional water tribe dance which involved waterbending, leaving the invited crowd to watch with awe.

"And now I would like to invite the bride to join the groom," the priest continued.

At this, some of the Northern Water Tribesmen began beating a different tune on the drums. Little girls walked down the aisle throwing the rare flower petals only found within the North Pole and Eska walked in accompanied by Desna.

When she entered, Bolin couldn't help but give a sharp intake of breath. For him Eska's appearance was truly breathtaking and he felt that the two ours of preparation and anxiety from waiting was truly worth it.

"Hello, my feeble turtle-duck," Eska smiled when she saw Bolin's stunned appearance.

"Eska! Y-You look fantastic!" Bolin stammered.

Eska blushed.

"Ahem! We are gathered here today to witness the holy matrimony and joining between our Northern Water Tribe's princess and the earthbender Bolin from Republic City for the first ever wedding between a commoner and royalty especially one that is not between two water tribe members."

The priest's words were presumptuous but the neither the guests nor the groom and bride minded for what he said was slightly true.

Outside, Mako and Korra were standing outside the door listening in on the ceremony.

Although they were told to leave, they didn't for they felt that they should at least hear how Eska and Bolin were going to get married.

"That's your brother getting married," Korra said.

"Yeah," Mako's eyes were a bit teary. "My only brother."

Although he had a disagreement with Bolin from before, he couldn't help but be proud and happy now that he was listening to how the priest were tying the knot for Eska and Bolin. All the memories of the hard times he had with Bolin on the streets of Republic City as they struggled to survive flooded his thoughts and he couldn't help but smile bitterly at the recollection.

"At least he's happy now," he said.

Korra patted his shoulder and asked concernedly, "Hey, are you okay?"

Mako wiped the tears from the corner of his eyes and sniffed, "Yeah, I'm alright. I just... I regret arguing with Bolin just now. I'm such an idiot! My brother is happy with Eska and I tried to take his happiness away."

"Hey, it will be fine! Look, you just need to apologise to him when this is all over."

"Thanks, Korra," Mako finally smiled.

The two were basking in the moment of comfort when they heard footsteps from behind them.

The footsteps were coming closer to their location and they wondered who it was. From the sound of it, they could guess that it was a group of at least four or five people.

"I can't believe the fools would let go of the matter after just a few pretty promises by that boy chief!" they heard a male say.

"Hold you tongue! Although the people we've gathered have dispersed, there are still five of us left. We can at least disrupt his sister's wedding. That will show them at least that we Northern Water Tribe should not sully our blood with that of foreigners."

"Yes, Leader Rhuark."

Mako looked at Korra with his eyebrows knit together in concern. When he saw her similar look, he understood that they both heard what the approaching men were saying. He whispered to her, "Are we just going to let them ruin my brother's wedding?"

Korra shook her head and flashed him a wicked grin. "You know, I may not like my cousins much, but I don't hate them either. Let's kick some butt!" she punched her fists against each other and rushed out to meet the men.

Mako sighed. One thing had never changed. Korra, despite opening the portal to the spirit world, was not spiritual at all and even less patient. But he already knew that. With a dejected smile, he followed after her only to find her already in a middle of a fight.

Their estimates were correct. There were five people who approached.

One of them was already lying down in a heap. From the way the other four were fighting Korra and holding her off, it became obvious to Mako that it wasn't that the defeated man didn't have skill. Rather, it was due to the fact that they weren't expecting Korra to attack them by surprise.

As he watched the fight, he was quite surprised at the level of coordination between the four. It seemed to him that although they were down by one man, the four were good enough to adapt to the changes immediately as they deployed formation after formation against Korra's advances.

"What's the avatar doing here?" one of them shouted to the other.

"I don't know but we have two options!" the other replied.

"Brothers! There are no options. We will either succeed or we will die trying!" their leader Rhuark said.

Hearing this, one of the men seemed to have lost his fighting spirit. He dropped the water he was bending and immediately tried to bolt away from the fight screaming, "You're crazy! I shouldn't have followed you!"

Mako, who stood at the side with his mouth agape at the level of improvement Korra showed in the few months that they haven't seen each other, snapped out of his stupor and immediately gave chase to the deserter.

He ran after the guy and when he was in a range that he was comfortable with, he lashed out with his fist with certainty that he would hit his target.

Flames erupted from the edge of his fist scorching the fleeing man's back.

Despite this, the man continued his escape despite being slowed down by the pain. He knew the consequences if he got caught.

Mako gave a 'tsk' sound. He hadn't expected the fleeing man to be so tenacious. He increased his running pace and then finally propelled himself with flames landing right in front of the fleeing man. Then bent down on the floor and did a leg sweep finally tripping the man in the process.

"Please don't hurt me!" the man begged.

Mako couldn't be bothered talking to the man. He pulled out a pair of handcuffs and some ropes to secure the man before turning back to aid Korra.

The battle was intense at Korra's side. It was fortunate that she was only fighting off three people instead of the initial five and she somehow managed to hang in there and defend against the three.

"Why are you doing this?" she shouted during the intervals of their exchanges. "Why are you trying to disrupt my cousin's wedding?"

The men didn't reply. Instead, they increased the number of ice projectiles that they barraged her with while slowly circling around her to form a triangle formation.

Although Korra had fought three people at once before, those times were during pro-bending tournaments where rules restricted the use of bending. Of course, there were times when she had fought more than three enemies outside of the ring as well, but they were usually short bouts.

This times, however, the three waterbenders showed great stamina so despite Korra's improvement in her fighting abilities, she was slowly getting overwhelmed when her stamina couldn't keep up.

It was lucky that Mako was quick with dealing with the deserter and had rushed quickly to her aid. He came dashing through the halls and valiantly entered the fray by first launching a flame-sized fireball at one of Korra's assailants.

The man was caught by surprise and quickly fell down to join his fallen comrade.

The situation was now a two-on-two. Rhuark looked at his recently fallen ally and showed contempt in his face. "Weak!" he cried out.

Then he directed his focus on Mako and Korra and made do with just one of his men left.

Meanwhile, within the wedding hall, the priest finished reciting through many scriptures and looked very relieved when he did for he could feel killing intent from Eska. It seemed to him that she was rapidly getting impatient and wanted to finish the ceremonies but he knew he couldn't rush through the procedure otherwise he feared that their union would be cursed by the gods.

So it was, with great difficulty, that the priest finished the ceremony without trying to rush through everything.

He could already feel Eska and Bolin's excitement when he did so without further ado, he announced, "Congratulations, you are now husband and wife! Groom, you may now kiss the bride."

Bolin smiled and started to kiss Eska but Eska beat him to it as she rushed to him and gave him a big, deep kiss.

"I love you," she said.

Bolin grinned. "I love you too, Eska. Forever!"

The two of them exited the wedding hall and were greeted by a fireball which Bolin quickly reacted to by earthbending a wall to protect himself and Eska.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed.

"No time to talk, Bo. Fighting off these guys who wanted to gate crash your wedding."

"Mako?"

Eska observed and then gave Bolin a meaningful look saying, "Husband! We should join them and finish our wedding with a bang."

"Um?"

While Bolin stood stunned, Eska quickly joined the fight by waterbending some water projectiles at Rhuark.

"I... don't think this is the way to end a wedding, but I guess I'll join?" Bolin said uncertainly. Then he quickly kicked the ground and rooted Rhuark to the floor which allowed Eska's attack to land.

"Oh, perfect teamwork, I must say. As expected of a husband and wife," Desna remarked.

It didn't take long for Rhuark and the other man to be suppressed.

Desna said, "Did you really think that you could just come waltzing in and ruin my sister's wedding?"

"Wait, you had a plan?" Korra interrupted.

"Of course I did. That's why you and Bolin's brother were out there to fight them while we were all peacefully enjoying my sister's wedding."

"You... argh! I'm so angry with you right now!"

"Korra, relax!" Mako said. "Just take it as a good thing. We protected them during their wedding so we should use that as leverage to make peace."

Korra pouted. She said reluctantly, "I suppose we could..." she turned to Eska and said, "So we're good then?"

Eska paused for a while to think. Then she sighed and said, "Very well. I shall forgive you for your wrongs. I thank you for keeping my wedding a peaceful one."

The day ended and since everyone had made peace, Mako and Korra were invited to attend the wedding banquet.

Asami turned to Desna and asked, "Did you really plan that far ahead?"

Her question didn't escape Eska and Bolin's notice and the now husband and wife leaned over to listen to the pair's conversation.

"Of course not," Desna laughed like a dying penguin.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

* * *

Five years later, it was Desna and Asami's turn to be wed.

This time, the wedding was an uneventful one and during the wedding banquet, Asami leaned over to Eska and asked her, "So, how's married life with Bolin?"

It had been a few years since they've seen each other. Although the twins were normally inseparable, Eska decided that it was time for them to start learning how to function individually so she insisted on living away from Desna and Asami.

Bolin complied, of course. But he didn't take them to a far place such as Republic City.

Instead, he took Eska to live with him at a private island off the coast of the Northern Water Tribe. It was literally only half a day's ride to visit but she forced herself not to see Asami and Desna during these five years.

"It is good," Eska smiled. During these five years she had learned to show her emotions more. "Bolin is a great husband! I am glad I married him."

Asami smiled. Those words said everything.

Suddenly there was a tug on her sleeve and she saw a young, overweight boy with dark skin by her side.

"Hello, lady," the boy said. "Please pass me that ice cream?"

Bolin leaned over to Eska and said, "Um, dear? Don't you think our son has eaten enough?"

"What? Nonsense! Our boy needs more nutrition!" Eska rebutted. Then she stood up, leaned over to take the ice cream from the far corner of the table and handed it to the boy. "There you go, sweat-pea. Aren't you a lovely boy?" she cooed dotingly.

She then glared at Bolin who scratched the back of his head saying, "Just kidding, dear. Of course our boy can eat as much as he likes." He laughed nervously.

Eska smiled and leaned over to embrace Bolin. "I know I dote too much on our son. But thank you for letting me have my way, honey."

"Anything for you, my sweet koala-otter," Bolin finally smiled and kissed her forehead.

* * *

 **-The End-**

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please do let me know your opinions through the reviews section, I would really appreciate it.  
I might come back and do this story some editing later on, but I don't know when that will be.  
Until then, please do subscribe!


End file.
